A dark heart, a gentle soul
by Yun Nightseer
Summary: [Third chapter added!][Rated for second chapter] When a very changed Magus decides to travel to the time of Crono and the rest, a romance starts between him and someone...unlikely
1. Prologue

            I don't own Crono Trigger, nor any of the characters or concepts there-of. 

            About: I have beaten both Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross, so I know how things are meant to end, but this is a "what if" story; sort of an alternate world where things happened differently. The pairing is Magus and Marle/Nadia, which may be a bit of a shock to some, but I will explain it through the story. This IS a lemon, just to warn you.

            And before any Magus fans out there complain about Magus being out of character, I will explain my point of view for this piece. Magus was evil, Janus wasn't. Janus became Magus in order to survive in the Middle Ages. And survive he did, showing as he was able to grow up.

            He had to remain dark, even after gaining his power because he would have been no match for Ozzie, Flea, Slash, AND all their minions if he turned on them, even with all his powers.

            When he joined up with Crono and the gang, it was to defeat Lavos. He was still dark and evil, but had become a bit humbled, mostly because he was no longer the leader.

            When Lavos was killed, he went on his search for his sister. In order to go on a quest like that, you have to have some form of goodness left in your soul. That kind of quest is a life changing thing. There is no way to go through that kind of search and not come back a different person.

            So this is what happened to him after all that searching.

________________________________________________________________________

A dark heart, a gentle soul.

By: Yun Nightseer

Prologue:

Magus sighed gently as he knelt atop the hut. The air was crisp, but fairly warm for the ever-winter of the time period.

"Schala, where are you?" he asked himself, looking once more to the pendant in his hand. "I have searched everywhere and found nothing except your one keepsake." He held the pendant close to his chest, letting out another soft sigh.

"You're really gone..." A single tear fell down his face and landed at his feet. "A tear..." he whispered. "Have I really changed that much?" he mused. "Gone are the days of the ruthless tyrant Magus. Gone are the days when my underlings would fear and cower at the mention of my name. Have they really changed me so much?"

He stood up on the roof and let himself hover towards the water, looking at his reflection against the icy-blue waters.

"I still look the same...but I am definitely not who I was when I began the quest to defeat Lavos. Back then I was arrogant, pompous, cold hearted. I was an outright bastard. Then they appeared, ones who did not quiver at the mention of my name. Yes, the group that I, at first, loathed.

"Crono, the red-haired, quiet swordsman; Glenn, that bastard of a man I cursed into a frog. Robo, the gentle giant; Lucca, who could have easily been placed as a guru if she were alive during the time of Zeal; And...the princess Nadia, or Marle as she called herself." Remembering her, a small flush crossed his cheeks. "She reminded me of you, Schala. That sweet innocence...I supposed you would have gotten along well, if you could have gotten to know each other.

"I guess I was humbled by them a bit. And then...this." He looked about the area, the group of small houses huddled together overlooking the water. "Living on nothing more then a glacier with about as much commanding power over these people as a fly does over a spider. I think I have finally realized something, Schala." He pulled back his tunic a bit and drew the pendant he wore, one given to him by Schala herself. "You are always here...maybe that is another factor. You were waiting for the right time to intervene and change me to more the way I used to be..." He watched as another tear fell from his face and connected with the water, making a small ripple. He then laughed, "If only that damn Frog were here to see me now. What ever would he say? 'Ah my rival Magus, What beith this? A tear? Hath this enemy of mine turned kitten?'"

He laughed gently, "...A laugh...something I have not done in a long while." He looked to Schala's pendant again, "...I don't belong here anymore. My search for you is over, my dear sister. Instead of finding you, I found myself. I thank you. Rest in peace, Schala, and know that Janus has returned."

He ripped the pendant from his neck, the one his sister gave him so long ago, and tossed it far out into the sea, where it sank into the deep water to rest with the Black Omen, and the Undersea Palace. To rest where the last of his family was seen.

"...As for me." He looked to the other pendant, the one he found in his salvaging of the undersea palace. "I can feel the energy remaining in the pendant. The power of Lavos, given by the Mammon machine. It should be enough for me to create one gate. Allow me to go one place and live my life right."

He thought for a moment, "...I don't belong in the time I grew up...I would be persecuted. The far future is much to high tech for me to live peacefully..." he then summoned his power, and that in the pendant, to create a gate to the place he could feel most comfortable. "...To that, which Crono called, the present."


	2. The dark mage returns

Again, I don't own Chrono Trigger or any character there-of

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The dark mage returns

Lucca wasn't too sure if what she saw was completely real or not. She swore she had just seen a gate open up out in her front lawn, and saw Magus pop out of it. She grabbed her coat, and put it on, the nearing night cooling the area around the island.

She ran out the front door, off her porch, and blinked.

"Aw no..." she sighed, "What the hell are YOU doing here?" she asked inquisitively.

"It is good to see you too, Lucca." Janus held back a smirk, deciding to play the part of 'Magus' for the time being.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." a voice said behind Lucca. Stepping out of the house, the first thing Magus saw was a bright, spiky patch of red hair.

"And Crono, Still not hanged after kidnapping the princess? Pity." Crono gave him a hard look.

"No, I'm not." Was all he replied, "Both Lucca and I were given royal pardons, and are free to visit the castle whenever we like."

"Visit?" Janus said, letting out a laugh, "I thought you would be living there, what with how much you 'loved' the princess."

Lucca held up a hand, and gave him a look. "Why ever would he be living there, instead of with his fiancé, hm? Crono, would you mind going inside and getting my gun? I think we need to show this 'old friend' of ours some manners." Just as Crono was about to say something, Janus laughed.

"No need, Lucca. I am mearly poking some fun at you." Janus said, still laughing, though a little more evil.

"Magus? Poking fun?" she asked, blinking, "I won't ask. Though I will ask something else, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?! You are supposed to be looking for Schala, not bothering us with your dark and evil ways." She almost gasped at the look that spread over his face. It was gentle, sad. It was so...human.

"Schala is gone..." he said, a bit downhearted, "...As is Magus." He turned, his cape flapping behind him. "And if you will excuse me, there is someone I must go and see before I can explain this." With that, he took off over the island and flew towards Guardia castle.

"That..." Lucca said, "Was very weird." She turned to Crono, "Lets go to bed, Maybe this will make sense in the morning." He nodded and followed her in.

Princess Nadia brushed her hair gently. She had finished her bath and was already in her night clothes, getting ready for bed.

She looked to the picture by the vanity, a picture of the whole crew, taken shortly after they defeated Lavos. She looked over each person with a smile, but her eyes kept fading to two of the men in the picture. One was Crono, the gentle swordsman whom she had cared for their entire time together. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"He's Lucca's now...and that is just the way it should be. They grew up together, they belong together."

The other man was one whom was surrounded the most in mystery. She remembered the day they all parted ways as if it was yesterday.

"We will all meet up again soon for an anniversary." Lucca said, "I still have the Epoch, so coming to get you won't be a problem."

First frog left, returning to the past kingdom of Guardia. Then Robo was next through the gate. Ayla was next, and last was him. The one whom she had wondered about since that day.

He seemed so cold when they met him. He scared her at first...but when he left he seemed different.

"Maybe it was just me...but I believe Magus smiled at me before stepping through the portal."

"That is because I did." Came a voice from behind her. She nearly jumped as she looked in the mirror and saw him standing on her balcony. In the growing darkness it was hard for her to see him, which may have been why she didn't notice him show up.

"...Magus?" she said, as she turned around. She was scared now, not sure what was going on. "Wha…?"

He held up a hand. "Do not be frightened. I am not as I once was. And yes, I did smile at you as I left through the portal. Because you reminded me of someone, maybe that is why I am here now, because of you."

"You…what?" she was totally confused. Her pulse was racing, her head was spinning.

"Shh…calm yourself, Marle. I am not trying to seduce you, so you can put those thoughts from your mind. I am merely here to tell you that, I have come to this time, and am staying."

Calming herself a bit, and more sure about herself, she stepped forward. A look into his eyes told her he was different, not the cold hearted man she knew a year previously.

"C…come in." she said, regaining her composure. She sat back down on her vanity stool, sure she would faint if she didn't.

He nodded, taking a few steps into the room. "I am sorry if I scared you."

She said nothing, only looked at his face a moment.

Gone was the grin, that evil, sickening smile that haunted her dreams days after she saw it. Gone as well was the battle scythe he carried oh-so proudly with him. He wore the same clothing, the dark pants, leather boots, gloves, and breastplate, the dark cape, the single gold ring in his ear.

"...Janus?" Was all she said.

"I always knew you were brighter then they took you for." This made her blush, as did the bow he gave her, "I am no longer Magus. I have found myself in my search for Schala."

She nodded, "How goes the search, anyway?" she asked.

"I am finished searching. All I found of her was her pendant, which was destroyed upon my coming here. Though, as I said, I found myself in the process. She has always been with me, even though she disappeared. She was with me ever since she gave me that pendant I always wore." He sighed, turning to look at the window. "...may I ask you a question?"

"Yes." She answered after digesting all had said.

"Crono, he is...with Lucca. I expected to come back here and find him with you." He turned back to her, "...Why, then, has he been engaged to Lucca?"

She looked away, sighing. "...I loved him so much...I had to let him go. Lucca and Crono grew up together. They are inseparable, and I couldn't break that up. I loved him so much I let her have him, because I knew he would be happy, even if I felt regret, he would be happy." 

"You cared for him that much?" He asked. He thought a moment, and gave a small laugh. He had never really cared for anyone, besides for Schala. He had been so pompous and arrogant he couldn't have any time to care for anyone. Sure there were the prettier slave girls that pleased him during his days as Magus, but he never really cared for them. They were merely an extra perk to being in charge.

"...Janus?" she asked, after a moment of watching him think.

"Hm? Oh...I am sorry. I was just thinking about..." He shook his head, "There has only been one person I have ever cared that much about...enough that I would let them go. That is Schala, and I have done that."

She nodded, "Then you must know how it feels to lose someone dear to you."

He nodded, "Yes...You know, I was thinking earlier that you and Schala would have gotten along very well together."

She blushed gently, quirking a brow. "Oh really? I didn't think you paid enough attention to me to even know what I was like."

He nodded, "Yes, I suppose I was rather dark back then. But I noticed you. More then I would have liked to say, as a matter of fact." It was his turn to blush this time, and against his pale skin it was easily visible. "You reminded me so much of my sister that it hurt. I nearly forgot about her when you were around, and I didn't like that at all."

"...Janus, are you saying you…" she asked, but was interrupted.

"When you were around, my sister was reborn. That is what I am saying, Marle. Her grace, her kindness, her beauty, even her temper, at times, was awakened whenever I saw you. It scared me...and it changed me."

"...changed..." she managed to get out, but was cut short again.

"...I wanted to thank you, Marle. You helped to return me to myself. Now, if you will excuse me...I have to be alone..." He took two long strides to the window and was gone.

"...But...did he?" she was so confused at the moment, she thought it best to just go to sleep."

"Damnit..." Janus said, floating just out of sight of her window. He watched her crawl into bed, a confused look on her face, and try to fall asleep, "...I didn't mean to say all that tonight...What has gotten into me?" The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought back to what he thought about earlier.

            "...I cared only for Schala...Marle is much like Schala was...could I be?" He pushed it from his mind. "No...that's crazy. I could never fall... Magus could never fall...but I'm not Magus, I'm Janus...could Janus?" He shook his head, thinking it better to go get some sleep, as Marle had.

            A sleepy Crono yawned, "A room? Yeah...I suppose we could let you use the guest room..."

            "As long as you don't..." Lucca started to pipe in as she walked into the living room. She stopped at the look on Janus' face, "Are you ok?"

            "Yeah...just tired from the travel. I promise you I will not harm your house. I have...changed." 

            She believed him too, almost. "Alright...the room is upstairs and to the left. It's my old room, which we keep as a guest room. We will be asleep in the master bedroom down here. If you need anything...what am I saying? If you need anything, you can find it...I am going to bed, I have projects that need finishing." She walked into the hallway, which looked newly built, and into the bedroom. Crono followed her, with a "G'night" to Janus.

            He trudged up the stairs, and walked into the room. It was small, but compared to the huts he had been living in, which had all their living space confined to about the size of this room, it was huge. The first thing he did was kick off his boots and fall upon the bed, making his cape and hair fly about randomly onto the bed. He didn't care, because he was already asleep within seconds of touching the mattress.

            "I love you, Marle..." Janus said, wrapping his arms around her and sweeping her off her feet. He leaned down towards the smaller girl and kissed her gently.

            His lips were soft, and gentle, and the kiss was perfect. She blushed as he slowly ran his hands down her back. In a flash her cloths were gone, as were his, and they were standing in a bedroom.

            He began to run his hands along her body, across her breasts, bottom, legs, arms, back, belly...even her most private spot. This sent a shudder through her body, literally.

            Marle woke with that shudder, the feel of pure gentle pleasure.

            "...A dream?" she asked, catching her breath.

            She looked out the window to see that it was already light out; the clock on her mantle saying it was about 9:00 in the morning.

            She placed a hand to her head. "Why was I dreaming that?" she wondered, "He is back for one night and already..." she shook her head, pushing it out of her mind.

            Little did she know that Janus, too, was having trouble sleeping.

            "I love you, Janus." Marle said to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He couldn't pull away.

            "Why?" he wondered, "did she say that"

            The scene changed, Marle was in a bed, smiling sweetly to him. Her clothing was gone, leaving him a clear view of her beautiful chest.

            "Come, Janus...No need to be afraid." She was beckoning him, and he was going to her. He sat on the bed and peered into her eyes. "No need to be afraid anymore, I am here." She leaned in to kiss him again…and that is when he woke up.

            His breathing was shallow and he was sweating as he bolted right up. He held a hand to his head, trying to clear his mind.

            "What is going on with me?" He asked.

            "That's what I want to know." Came a voice from the door. Lucca was standing there, looking at him.

            "My lab is the room right next to this, so I couldn't help but hear you moaning and groaning. What the hell are you doing in here?"

            "I was dreaming that..." he paused, "...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

            She quirked a brow, then walked out to her lab again, mumbling something about "Men" and "Dreams".

            He stood up from the bed and walked downstairs. Crono was at the table, reading the newspaper, and looked up to see Janus walk down the stairs.

            "Morning Magus."

            "Janus," he corrected the man, "Magus is gone..." he looked down to the table, which had a place settings of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. He looked back to Crono.

            "Thought you might want something to eat after such a night. I don't know what you were dreaming, but you were tossing and turning all night." All Janus could do was nod as he sat and happily ate the food.

            Stomach full, he felt very much better, and his mind was clearer. He sipped the coffee, still thinking about the dream.

            "You're lucky Taban and Lara decided to move onto the mainland. When they did, Lucca decided to move out of her room and add the new one. If they hadn't left, you would have had to stay at an inn." He blinked, noticing that Janus wasn't entirely listening.

            "Hey, you there?"

            "Wha? Oh...yeah." Janus replied.

            "You're sorta spacing out. Anything on your mind?" Crono asked.

            "I think I finally care for something other then my sister." He said.

            Crono quirked a brow, "Oh really? And who, or what, might that be?" he asked. It wasn't as if he didn't already know, Janus had been saying her name in his sleep, and could be heard easily, since he didn't bother to close the door when he went to sleep.

            "You wouldn't believe me." He said.

            "You only say that because it's Marle." Crono replied.

            "How did you?" Janus asked.

            "Lucky guess?" He chuckled, "You were moaning her name pretty loudly this morning. You forgot to close the door when you headed up, so I could hear you in here."

            Janus nodded, "I don't know where the dream came from, though." The pale man stared at the table, the coffee long finished.

            "I have an idea. How about we let you freshen up a bit, then maybe you might feel a little better. You can take a shower, and I will get your cloths washed up. Lucca set Gato to do a new job now. He is a washing machine and dryer. Cloths are clean and pressed in about twenty minutes."

            Janus thought about it, then nodded. "I suppose it would be for the best. The scent of magic components always masked it...but I suppose living without a proper bath in the B.C. was turning me a bit ripe."

            Crono chuckled and led him to the shower.

            Marle couldn't shake the dream from her head. After breakfast she decided she would have to go out to Crono and Lucca's place to see if they knew where he was.

            After convincing her father that she needed a few days off from her royal duties, she ran to the carriage waiting by the front of the castle, dressed in her old jumpsuit, and was off to the island.

            "Hi, Marle. Good to see you." Crono said, letting her in.

            "Hello Crono...I was wondering if you have seen..." she looked on the table, and saw Janus's now clean clothing sitting on them. The door to the bathroom opened, and Janus's voice came out before him.

            "Crono, where are my..." as he stepped out, clad only in a towel, which showed his torso, he saw Marle and stopped short.

            "...Janus..." She completed her last question. Seeing his defined muscles in his arms and chest made her blush as the dream came back to her. She turned away a moment as he walked to the table and gathered his clothing. He was dressed and back out of the bathroom within moments, and stopped again as he saw Marle looking at him again. Crono had disappeared from the room, so it was just the two of them.

            "Hello Marle..." he said, breaking the awkward silence.

            "Hello Janus..." She said, a feeling of awkwardness crossing her face.

            Janus tried to regain his composure, "Are you alright?" This brought a nod from her, and a small laugh.

            "I'm fine..." she said, looking about nervously, wishing that, at that moment, she wasn't there alone with him. They sat for a good half hour, neither saying anything. Along came Crono and Lucca to save her, both clad in swim suits.

            "I've convinced Lucca that she needed to get out of the lab for the day." Crono said. "We are heading to the beach on the south side of the island. Why don't you two accompany us?"

            Janus nodded, as did Marle.

            "I brought my suit, it's out in the carriage with some other cloths." With that, Marle headed out, glad to be able to get some air.

            "Janus, I am guessing you need some trunks?" Crono asked. "I can let you borrow a pair of mine."


	3. The ocean, and other wet things

Once more, I don't own Chrono Trigger or any character there of.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The ocean, and other wet things

            In about ten minutes, Crono, Lucca, and Janus were on their way to the southern side of the island.

            Marle, on the other hand, was having a hard time deciding what to do. She had forgotten that the only suit she packed was her two-piece.

            "I can't go out there in this!" She said to herself. "Not when he is around..." She sat down on the bed of Crono and Lucca's room, which Lucca sent her to so she could change.

            "What has gotten in to me?" She asked, placing a hand to her head.

            "You're just tense." Came a voice from the door. Marle looked up to see Lucca walk in slowly.

            "I came in to check on you. Are you alright?" The purple-haired inventor asked.

            Marle shook her head, "I can't go out there like this..." Lucca nodded.

            "You just have to relax, Marle. It was a dream, nothing more." She rubbed her friends back gently. "Now come on, you can't face this in here. Just go have a swim, it will calm your nerves." Marle nodded and stood, grabbing her towel, and following Lucca out.

            Janus didn't even notice Lucca return, nor did he see the blushing blonde following behind her. He was too busy floating on his back on the surface of the cool salt-water, eyes closed.

            "Hey Janus," Crono called, pulling Janus out of his trance. "Lucca's back."

            Janus floated a bit towards shore, then lowered his legs, the water reaching to the top of his trunks. He turned to welcome Lucca back, and stopped in the middle of a wave. Standing behind her, covered in a towel, was Marle, her face looking as if she had been in the sun a few hours.

            He took a deep breath, thinking to himself, "Alright, I have thought about this all day and night, I have to face it." He used one of his meditation techniques to push all nervousness out of his body, then he smiled to Marle.

            "Hello Marle, welcome back Lucca." He waved, walking towards them.

            "Hello Ma...I mean Janus." Lucca said. "Have you put any sun block on?"

            "Sun...block?" Janus asked.

            "Yeah, it protects you from sunburn. And with your complexion, you need it." She took out the bottle and handed it to Marle.

            "Would you help him?" Lucca asked. Marle took the bottle hesitantly, with a nod. She was still rather flushed, but the color had left her cheeks a bit. Lucca walked off toward Crono, who was busy swimming around in the water. She smirked as she walked off, though was sure not to let them see it.

            He took the bottle from her and opened the top. "Sun block, hmm?" he poured some into his hand and examined the white liquid.

            "You're...supposed to rub it on your skin." She said, looking down at the ground. He nodded, then put the sun block onto his arm, and rubbed it in a little. The white disappeared into his skin as he added a bit more to his hand and began to apply it to his chest, arms, and legs. Then he found himself stuck.

            "Erm...if you wouldn't mind, could you...?" Marle nodded and took the bottle, stepping behind him, and poured some lotion in her hands. She let the towel drop, finding it hard to apply the sun block and hold it up.

            This gave Janus a moment's view of her sky blue bikini and cream-colored skin, which held a hint of tan. He blushed gently, then looked ahead, trying to keep her from seeing his face.

            "It's a good thing Lucca made this stuff..." Marle said, trying to engage in a little small talk, to get her mind off the dream. It worked too...almost.

            "Yeah...I guess I will have to wear it a lot till I get some color." Janus replied.

            She laughed, and it was a real hearty laugh too, which meant she was relaxing a bit. "Oh, you still will want to wear it afterwards. I have to wear it too..." Then it hit her why Lucca had her help Janus with the sun block. "...Meaning I will need your help putting some on my back..." She said, thinking at the same time, "Damn you Lucca..."

            Janus nodded, then turned towards her when she was finished. She was looking at him now, instead of at the ground. A small blush was still upon her cheeks, and a smile was on her face. She lost herself as she looked at his chest. He was pale, though that could be easily fixed, but besides that...

            "Marle?" He asked, pulling her back to the real world, and her eyes to his face, "You were spacing out." He said. "Now turn around so I can get your back."

            She did so, and felt her blush grow a bit. As his hands worked the sun block into her back, She as brought instantly back to the dream... "No!" she told herself, "Get your mind off that." But she couldn't help do anything but drift back to that dream. What snapped her back into reality was when she no longer felt his hands on her back, and heard him say "All done."

            She turned towards him and nodded, forcing a fairly croaked "Thank you..." and taking the sun block from him as she applied it to the rest of her body.

            Janus stared at Marle a few moments, marveling at her body. He noticed that her hair, which was normally kept back in a ponytail, was instead let to fall naturally.

            He didn't notice that she had finished with the sun block, and was staring right back at him. He didn't notice, till their eyes met. He didn't break the gaze, instead he found himself smiling at her.

            Marle was almost sure she was about to go through another blushing fit...but instead found herself captivated in his gaze. It wasn't until Lucca called them from the water that she finally broke the gaze and turned away, blushing.

            "Coming," Janus said, walking towards the water.

            Marle followed him shortly, stepping into the cool water. She relaxed almost instantly as she let herself submerge under the water. When she let herself finally come up for a breath, she looked about to notice that Janus was nowhere in sight. She shrugged gently, then looked around, watching Lucca and Crono splashing at each other as if they were little children again.

            She smiled as she watched them, then let a sad sigh. "That could be me, right now..." she said, a little above a whisper. "...but I let him go..." She watched them for a few minutes, letting her mind wander to what could have happened if she had kept him for herself.

            "It is a pretty sight, isn't it?" came a voice from behind her. She turned her head to see Janus floating behind her, watching the scene as well.

            "Janus...you startled me." She said, turning back in time to see Crono pull Lucca into a gentle kiss. They looked so happy together. 

            "It must take a lot of love to give someone up like that." Janus said after a moment.

            "It takes even more to fall for someone else..." she thought aloud, blushing gently as she turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to..."

            "...Say that?" Janus finished for her. "Sometimes you say more then you mean to. I know." He said, flashing her a smile.

            "Then last night, all those things you said..." She was cut off.

            "...Were meant to be said, but not quite in the way I said them."

            "Then…you didn't…" She looked almost hurt. The only thing Janus could think of doing at that moment was pull her into a hug.

            "I didn't mean to say it like that, because I didn't want to take things too fast. I knew what I felt, I knew what I wanted to say...I just didn't say it the way I wanted. I didn't know how you felt, about me or Crono..." he paused, unable to get out what he wanted to say.

            She giggled lightly, pulling from his hug. "Janus, are you saying you have fallen in love with me?"

            "Well...I...you...um..." He couldn't quite get it out. He sighed, "The mighty Magus befuddled by a woman..." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But you aren't Magus anymore, you're Janus." She corrected him.

            He nodded, looking to her again. His eyes caught her icy-blue ones instantly and were locked there.

            "Again I ask you. Janus Zeal, have you fallen in love with me?" She asked, sounding all but desperate.

            "YES!" his heart screamed at him, "SAY YES!" But his brain wouldn't cooperate. Instead he did his first instinct.

            She gasped as his hand emerged from the water, his thumb running down her jaw gently. Then her heart stopped for a moment. She let her eyes flutter closed as she felt his lips brush against hers softly. It was short and sweet, but she could feel his answer in those lips.

            For a moment after the kiss had finished, her eyes were still closed, her mind trying to piece it all together. She opened her eyes and, for a moment, stared at his face with wonder.

            "I'm sorry..."he said, his pale skin flushing gently, "...I couldn't say..." He was cut short as her index finger was placed against his lips.

            "Shhh…" she said, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against his chest gently. All he could do was return her hug, letting his hand idly play with her hair.

            Then all hell broke loose. It started when a "WOO HOO!!" was heard from the direction of Crono and Lucca. Both Janus and Marle looked over and saw them staring at them. Marle looked to Janus and flashed him a wicked grin.

            "How bout we teach them a lesson for gawking?" she said. He nodded with a chuckle.

            "Oh, Lucca, Crono, we have a surprise for you."

            "YOU BETTER NOT!" Lucca yelled as she turned to run from the water. Too late, though, as she felt a wave knock her over. She sputtered and coughed as the water ebbed back, then gave the two a look.

            "I knew it! You are still evil!" Lucca joked, "Lets see how you like boiling like lobsters!" As she readied a fire spell, she felt the air around her suddenly get cold. The droplets of water that still clung to her body began to freeze to her skin, making her shiver. Crono would have laughed as Lucca started to whine, but seeing as he had just surfaced from the water when that spell was cast at them...he was now frozen in a block of ice.

            They were out there all day, having forgotten the time completely. Soon the sun was already setting.

"That was really mean." Lucca said, sipping her hot cocoa. They had left the water an hour before, and were now sitting on the beach, watching the sun set to the west of the island. Janus had gathered some wood, and a fairly nice fire had been started thanks to Lucca's fire magic.

            "Yeah, well you shouldn't have been gawking!" Marle said, sticking her tongue out at the inventor. She leaned back against Janus' chest, sipping her own cocoa as she sat in his lap. He had his left arm around her waist, and held his mug in the right. Marle had already had three mugs and was on her fourth, while Janus was happy sipping the first.

            Crono had returned to his silent state, as did the rest of them, as they watched the sun fade behind the horizon.

            "Now I see why your parents chose this spot to build their house." Marle said after the sun had finally crossed past the horizon, leaving only the dying colors in the sky where it just was. Lucca nodded, then yawned.

            "Well...I have work to finish in the morning. I think I will head off to bed." She stood, wrapping her towel around her. Crono nodded as he stood, waving to Janus and Marle with a "Night." He followed Lucca to the house, leaving the new couple to themselves.

            "If anyone told me I would be sitting here, watching the sunset with the arms of the world's most powerful sorcerer wrapped around me, I would smack them so hard their jaws would fall off."

            They both laughed as they watched the last colors of the sun fade off. Janus glanced to the fire, then back to Marle.

            "We should head inside. The fire is starting to die, and it will be pretty cool out without it."

            Marle shook her head, "but I want to stay out here, I want to sleep under the stars. Are you saying that the most powerful mage in the world doesn't know a spell to keep a fire burning?"

            Janus quirked a brow, "Of course I do. But it would have to do with me setting you down first."

Marle thought about this a moment, then whispered into his ear, "You cast the spell, I will go inside and get us some blankets."

Janus smiled with a nod as she stood, wrapping her towel around her, and began walking toward the house. He walked to the fire and began the spell. After finishing, he sat down and waited a few moments before she returned, carrying two blankets. The first she unfolded and laid on the sand, near enough to the fire that they could feel the heat, but not near enough so the blanket would catch fire.

"The fire will last till morning," he told her as he sat on the blanket. She soon joined him, wrapping the other blanket around them as she sat in his lap again. He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the stars over the water as she snuggled deeper into is hold.

He smiled, near ready to do a meditation technique to keep his 'comfort' from being shown. But he didn't need it. Even though they were nearly naked, separated only by those few pieces of bathing suit, he felt completely relaxed.

"I love you..." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He almost didn't expect to be able to answer her. But, clear as day, he returned her whisper.

"...I love you too..." He was both surprised, and proud of himself. Then he said, "I have never been so happy...no, scratch that. I have never BEEN happy in the first place. But now I couldn't imagine much more."

He placed a kiss on her shoulder, then, as if on instinct, slowly trailed kisses along her shoulder and neck. He felt her shiver, and swore she would have been purring if she were a cat. He stopped with a kiss on her cheek, then placed his chin back on her shoulder.

She whimpered gently, wanting more. Her heart wanted him to continue, but her head told her no. They couldn't do that...not yet. Or could they? Telling her brain to shut up, Marle found herself turning her head to look at him. Their eyes connected a moment as they stared at each other, and he smiled.

She melted. The next thing Janus knew, Marle had turned onto her side and had her head against his chest, her eyes closed. He brought a hand up and ran it through her hair gently, bringing his face close to it as he took in her gentle scent, mixed with the scent of the salt water. He let his hand move from her hair, and ran his fingertips down her shoulder and arm. She shivered again, but didn't say anything. Instead he felt a finger tracing circles over his chest softly.

He rested his hands against her belly, his fingers caressing the soft skin gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to him, a gentle smile on her face. He never thought he would ever see her with that smile, especially not towards him. All he could think to do was smile back, then lean in and kiss her. Her eyes closed again as she returned the kiss, letting it last as long as she could.

He suckled her bottom lip gently, before breaking the kiss. For a few moments neither said anything, nor did they open their eyes. Slowly they both opened their eyes and stared at each other a moment.

"...Lets lay down..." Janus said as he let himself lay back. She could do naught but comply, seeing as she had all her weight against him anyway. He kissed her again, and felt something run against his lips. He parted his lips gently, and felt her tongue meekly slip into his mouth. He met her tongue with his, and played with it gently.

As the kiss deepened, Marle could feel Janus' fingertips running down her spine. She shivered, making sure to keep the kiss going anyway.

When they finally broke to catch their breath, Janus couldn't help but notice the look in her eye. He knew what it was, knew what she wanted, but didn't know if he could give her that.

"...We can't...what if you..." He was stopped short by her lips upon his.

"...Another of Lucca's inventions, the birth control pill." She said, kissing him again. "If we wanted to 'fool around', we wouldn't have to worry about any unexpected circumstances."

He could only nod. He thought back a bit throughout the night to what they had done, trying to figure out what had gotten into her. Then it hit her, the cocoa. He remembered using chocolate to lure the prettier, and less susceptible, slave girls to his bed. Chocolate was an aphrodisiac, and Marle had put back four mugs of cocoa.

"Marle..." he said, "You don't want this. It's the cocoa talking." But she shook her head.

"No, Janus...If anything the cocoa is helping me to do what I want to. Without it I wouldn't have the nerve to do this..." With that, she reached a hand back and untied the strings to her top. She tossed the garment to the side, leaving her bare chest against his. A small blush crossed her cheeks as he lay there, jaw dropped.

He swallowed hard, then took a breath. He looked into her eyes a moment, and nodded. "...Alright...just tell me if you want to stop."

She nodded, "Be gentle..." He kissed her, letting his hands explore her back gently. Satisfied with her back, he turned them over, so she was laying against the blanket. He nuzzled her neck gently, using one arm to hold himself up, while the other explored her body softly.

She let out a gentle moan as he nuzzled and kissed her neck and shoulder. He knew what he was doing, and knowing this she gave herself up to him, letting him get his fill. His hand moved up to gently caress her breast, massaging the soft flesh tenderly.

He ran his lips along her collarbone gently, which made her gasp in delight. Hearing this sound made him smile as he did it again, bringing a soft moan to her lips. He pulled his hand from her breast, which made her whimper, but not for long. His hand was replaced by his lips, which suckled the flesh around her nipple gently, teasing her by never touching the hardening mound. After a few moments, he brought his lips against her hardened nipple, sending a jolt throughout her body.

It was as if someone had cast a bolt spell on her. Her body felt charged, hot, tingly. It went away as he removed his lips from her breast, and she whimpered. Within moments his hand took over as his mouth started on the other. She moaned his name gently, the pleasure running through her in waves. His hand moved from her breast and ran down her belly. It paused at the side of her swimsuit bottom, took a hold of the strings and untied both sides, tossing it to the side.

She gasped as the cool air hit her womanhood, and felt his hand begin to explore her lower body. He was no longer suckling her nipple, instead he was kneeling between her legs, letting his hands explore her. With the look she had on her face, she was enjoying this immensely. He realized that, at that moment, she was getting rather wet. He was trying to get her ready so it would be easier for her.

"...Stop teasing me..." she moaned as he ran a finger over her outer lips gently, then nearly screamed as she said, "...take me...take me now!"

He waited a few more moments, knowing she was being driven crazy as he waited for the right moment. Her eyes were closed too tightly from the pleasure to watch as he pulled off his trunks and readied himself.

She gasped as she felt the tip of his manhood push into her. It was so hot, so hard. It was perfect. Almost.

He reached the point he knew he would hate. Janus found, at that moment, her barrier. She forced her eyes open to look at him. She had heard stories about how this was supposed to hurt, so she knew what to expect. She nodded to him, then laid back and relaxed. Janus leaned in and kissed her as he forced himself through her barrier. She moaned in pain, but it was absorbed into his mouth. He waited, and soon her whimpers subsided.

"...From here on you don't need to worry about pain. It will be all pleasing from here on..."

She nodded and relaxed again. He pushed himself as far in as he could, and she gasped. He was right, it felt better then anything she could have ever imagined. Soon he had started up a rhythm, pumping himself in and out slowly. He slowly gained speed as her moaning got louder and louder.

At one point he stopped, fully inside of her, and she gasped, whimpering gently.

"...Don't stop..." she moaned, but he didn't. Instead he brought a hand to her back and pulled her close, then flipped over so she was on top. Immediately she began to thrust her hips, wanting more. His hands began to explore her body as she continued her movements. He could feel her inner walls contracting around him, welcoming him with their strong, wet, hot comfort each thrust.

He didn't know if how much longer he would last, but he knew she would finish before him. This was due to the fact that he was, at that moment, pinching her nipples lightly, sending wave upon wave of pleasure through her body. He eventually grabbed her hips as she screamed his name, her orgasm hitting as hard as if she had fallen into a pool face down. He felt her inner walls contract even more, threatening to never let go. But he held her waist and continued thrusting, trying to keep her on her high as long as he could. He also added a bit of magic to it, to just enough that she would go at least until he was finished.

Which wasn't much longer. The pressure of her orgasm was enough to half the time he had left, and soon he had dropped back onto the blanket, spent. Marle, on the other hand, continued her movements. The spell wore off after he finished, but she didn't want to lose that high. Finally she slumped over, collapsing onto his chest as the feeling slowly subsided.

She regained her sanity after about a minute, to feel his hands gently caressing her bottom. She stretched, arching her back as she did so, which made the soft skin of her belly and breasts run gently against his chest. As she relaxed, she felt his arm wrap around her waist, the hand of his other rubbing her leg gently.

She kissed him rather passionately, then rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Janus grabbed the second blanket and placed it over them, before he returned to caressing her soft skin. The gentle comfort of his hand against her skin was enough to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

He soon followed her into the land of dreams, completely relaxed and, finally, happy.

Lucca lowered her binoculars and gave a laugh of success.

"I knew it would work!" she said.

"You are so evil, Lucca." Crono said behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, evil...and after watching THAT..." she turned in his arms and flashed him an evil grin, then led him to the bedroom.


	4. Daddy’s girl, gathering of friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger or any characters there-of, so don't sue me!

Back by popular demand, I've decided to try and continue my story about the lives of our favorite characters from our favorite RPG. I'm not sure how many more there will be, but we will see.

Note: The ages of the characters are approximate...I know Crono Cross showed the cast as little children, but in Trigger the characters are all the same height, even in movie scenes. They never say how long Magus was in the middle ages, nore how old he was before he was sent there, so again I'm approximating. On a second note, only a handful of characters are known to have a last name (Those being Lucca Ashtear, Nadia Guardia, and Janus Zeal), thus I have decided to come up with my own based on a few different variables...hope this doesn't enrage anyone...

Names/reasons:

Crono Gale, Gale is a standard last name on earth, and it happens to be the same word as a form of wind or storm, which is (technically) Crono's specialty.

Glenn Drake, His speech, as well as his combat class, suggest he was born to a learned family, perhaps a family of knights. In those days (at least in our history) only noble, or more wealthy, families could afford school, or become knights. As such, he would have a more noble name.

Chapter 4: Daddy's little girl, and the gathering of old friends

Marle awoke with the most wonderful feeling enveloping her. She was warm, she was warm, happy, and quite comfy as she lay in Janus's arms. She opened her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath, the smell of salt water permeating her nostrils, then let it out in a happy sigh.

"Good morning..."

She looked up as Janus spoke, catching his eyes, and giving him a soft smile.

"Good morning...how long have you been awake?"

He smiled, "Only a few minutes..."

She nodded, then snuggled deeper into his hold. Janus kissed her forehead softly, then gave a sigh.

"We can't be out here all morning...what ever will the others think..."

Marle giggled, "Let them think what they want. I'm sure they were watching us all night anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Janus asked, quirking a brow.

"Well, my long-eared mage, they would have come out here wondering where we were, if they didn't know where we already were!"

Janus blinked, "I think I understood that..."

"Good, cause I'm not repeating it." She stuck her tongue out at him, then grinned, "Perhaps it would be a good time to head inside, though...as much as I love salt water, I don't quite need it caking into my hair... I need to take a shower..."

"And I suppose you will want to take this shower alone?"

She nodded, "Yep, sorry babe, but there's only so much of you I can take at one time...I need some time to recuperate...not to mention to wash the salt water from my hair."

Janus nodded, "That will be fine." He smiled, then gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Last night was nice and all, but I would rather we, perhaps, let your father know about us before we make it a regular thing."

Marle nodded, "Yep, we should let daddy know about you soon. He always said it would be nice to see me..." she cleared her throat, then mocked her father's voice "...being courted by a prince...or at least a gentleman of some fasion..."

Janus smiled, "Ah, but I am both of those, so you father will be glad indeed."

"A prince, yes, but you still have to prove the 'gentleman' bit." She grinned, kissing the tip of his nose softly.

"Ah, my blonde beauty, I will prove it to you quite elegantly...but we will have to get up and get dressed first..."

She grinned, then kissed him again softly before pulling herself from his hold. Gathering the pieces of her bathing suit, she put them back on, then turned to look at Janus, who had already put his shorts back on, and was gathering the blankets and towels. Walking next to each other, the two mages walked toward the house.

Crono was sitting at the table in the den as the two walked into the building. The red-haired swordsman had a grin on his face as he watched them walk in. Marle blushed as she saw him, then moved quickly toward her bags, gathering some clothes, then walked into the bathroom.

"So..." Crono started, though he was stopped quite short by a very Magus glare, which just made him grin even wider. Janus walked back into the guest room, then came back down a few minutes later, dressed in his trousers and a tunic.

"I'm going to need new clothes..." he was trying to change the subject, and Crono decided to let him.

"We can take you into town later and get you fitted...Fritz's sister has started up a clothing shop next to his general store."

Janus nodded, "Where is the inventor?"

"Lucca? She's up in her lab, I think..."

"Is that Janus?" a voice came from the door upstairs. "Good!"

The two males blinked as they heard the sound of someone stumbling down the stairs. Lucca emerged from the door with a grin. "SO!"

"Be nice, hon..." Crono said.

"Nice? I AM being nice! See?" She grinned at Janus.

"...Why ARE you being so nice to me? You used to hate me..."

Lucca continued to grin as she explained, "I didn't become the world's greatest inventive mind without doing any experiments! You said you changed, so I decided to experiment. I knew for a while that Marle had the hots for you...guess it's the tall, pale, and pointy-eared thing, I don't know. So I figured I would try and set you two up as best as possible...going swimming, the sunblock, the cocoa...it was all part of an experiment!" She was now standing in here oh-so-proud-greatest-inventor pose.

"...So what did you find out?" Janus asked, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

Lucca calmed down a bit, returning to a regular standing position. She looked at him seriously, "...Honestly, I believed you...at least I wanted to believe you, but I still had my doubts. But after what happened yesterday...I don't doubt anymore. The old Magus wouldn't have been caught dead in swimming trunks, wouldn't have had anything to do with sunblock, and defiantly wouldn't have joined in with the cocoa...so I guess you passed the experiment. Your not Magus anymore..."

Janus nodded, "Glad we are all on the same page, here."

"We are?" Marle stepped from the bathroom, wearing a light blue pair of pants, and a white shirt.

"Well, almost..." Lucca said, " say, you never did explain what happened to you. Why DID you change?"

Janus smirked, "I'll explain it in a bit...let me take a shower, first."

Janus was now felt much fresher, though he was still wearing his old outfit. It didn't matter, he had a story to tell, and he would have something new later that day, anyway. He told the group his story, what he did when he returned, how he searched, what he found. After he had finished, the room was silent, aside from the gentle hum of electronic devices.

Lucca was the first to break the silence, "...Wow..."

Janus nodded, "I once though myself the greatest of all evils...more powerful then Ozzie, more powerful then Lavos...I even thought myself above God at one point...who knew it would be an upstart princess of ice who would melt my cold heart..."

Marle gave the mage a hug, smiling. "It wasn't just me, though...we all had a hand in it, sort of."

Janus nodded.

Crono smiled, "I think it's about time to head into town."

"Town?" Marle asked, "What's in town?"

"We are getting Janus a new wardrobe...you can only wear the same outfit a few hundred times before it begins to get old..."

"Yes...unfortunately my wardrobe in the BC wasn't quite as full as that in the middle ages..."

Lucca quirked a brow, "Not meaning this as an insult...but you actually had multiple outfits?"

Janus nodded, "Of course! This was just my usual travel/battle/evil-mage garb. I don't seem to remember Crono changing his outfit style much on our trip. Nore you, miss inventor."

"But I...well...good point..."

Janus grinned, then winced, "Ouch..."

Lucca quirked a brow, "What's wrong?"

"My face hurts a bit..."

"Let me see..." Marle said, looking at him a moment, "Oh, it looks like you got a slight burn, even with the sunblock!" She giggled, "It's not much at all...I thought you looked a little more pink then usual."

"I'm a shadow mage, light and I don't really mix well..."

Marle nodded, then kissed his forehead. "Well if you guys are heading into town, remember to pick him up something to wear to meet my father..."

"And he will be needing something for the party!" Lucca chimed in.

"Party?" Marle asked.

"Heeee...guess it's time to tell you...The reunion party is tomorrow! It's been exactly one year since we all left each other!"

Janus quirked a brow, "Only a year? Last I checked I've been searching for at least two...

"I could explain that..." Lucca said, "If you are here now, before I go to collect everyone...that means I never come to collect you after one year..."

"Perhaps Schala's pendant wasn't charged enough to move me ahead another year..."

"Maybe..." Marle added, "Or maybe Schala knew just when you needed to show up..."

Janus nodded, "I like that idea better...This is far too coincidental to be chance..."

Marle smiled, "That's what I like to hear. Listen, while you guys are in town, I'm gonna head back to the castle and let daddy know. We should be able to use the ballroom!"

Janus nodded, "You should set up a meeting with him and I..."

"I'll do that, too. Daddy would want to meet the guy who's stolen his little girl's heart..."

Janus blinked a moment, "Heh...about that...it's only been a year here, but it's been two for me...I'm close to twenty six years old, and you're..."

Marle smiled, kissing his forehead softly, "It's alright, I'm eighteen...that's legal age in this time period."

Janus nodded. Having been to so many different ages, time periods, societies, he knew that 'legal age' was different everywhere, and knew that the group was young even when they adventured to destroy Lavos...

"Well, I'll be off, then." Marle smiled, then headed outside. She had called for the carriage before Janus had begun his story, and they had been waiting outside for a few minutes. After she loaded her belongings into the transport, they were off to the castle.

"So, ready to get a new set of clothes?" Crono asked.

"I suppose..."

Janus stepped from the shop, waving goodbye to the people behind the counter. "That was easier then I expected... It used to be you had to be fitted, then wait for the clothes to be custom made..."

"Not anymore!" Lucca grinned, "Now they make a bunch of different sizes, and it's up to you to choose."

"She may be the world's smartest inventor, but she's still a girl..." Crono piped in, "Give her some gold and place her near a clothes shop, and she goes nuts...

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"So what do you think?" Janus asked, "I'm not used to these colors...or this style..."

His outfit was formal, yet casual, perfect for his talk with the king later. He wore a pair of olive green pants, tucked into standard brown boots. His shirt was a brick-red button down, collar placed down, and this was all tied together with a simple black cape.

"You look great!" Lucca said, "It's simple, yet not too simple...though that one you got for the party...your either going to make Marle melt, or feint...or both!"

He blinked, "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, "Not at all!" looking at him a moment, "Ah, there is one thing we need to do...the hair..."

Janus gave her a stern look, "Zeal nobles never cut their hair, aside from trims every so often..."

"That's fine, you don't need to cut it...just..." she walked behind the mage and, without even asking, gathered up his hair. Taking a piece of wire from her coat, she tied it up near the back of his head. "There...a simple pony-tail..." She stepped around him. "The wild and free look may work with the ladies, but you need to look clean and crisp for the king..." Janus nodded.

"...It's strange, not having my gloves..." he looked down at his hands, which were bare. Gone were the brown leather gloves that once adorned his hands, the gloves that rarely were removed, aside from a few occations.

"I suppose I will have to get used to it..."

"You've met a suitor?" The king asked his daughter, quirking a brow.

"Yes, daddy...but not just any suitor; He's a prince!"

The king smiled, "Truly? Well, I suppose I will have to meet this prince...what is his name? And where is he the prince of?"

"His name is Janus Zeal, and he is prince of...well..."

"Zeal? I remember some Zeal fellow being here before, during your travels...The pale fellow with the dark air about him...Nadia, you can't be talking about him..."

Nadia sighed, looking down at the red carpet below her feet. She hadn't changed yet from her travel clothes, wearing her pale blue jumpsuit and sandals.

Her father frowned slightly, "What is it, my daughter? Have I upset you in some way?" The man stood from his throne and stepped toward his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "I do not judge you, my daughter...if this man makes you happy, then I will not keep you from him."

The blond nodded, "He's changed, father...he's not the same man he was before..."

"I believe you, Nadia...now you run off and change...you will want to be presentable when your young man arrives..."

Marle nodded, hugging her father tightly, "Thank you, daddy..." she ran off, heading toward her tower, so she could change.

Marle walked back into the throne room in much more formal attire. She wore a long dress, of the pale blue color that had become her norm, with silver-colored lace and pearls adorning the front. She wore a jacket of the same color and design over her shoulders, and her feet were adorned with a pair of satin slippers. She walked up the steps and took her seat next to her father.

"What's this? My rebellious little Nadia in a dress? This must be some man I am meeting."

Marle smiled, "He is...just wait, daddy..." She barely had time to get comfortable, when one of her father's announcers stepped into the hall and bowed low.

"Your majesty, your highness...May I present Lord Janus Zeal, accompanied by Sir Crono Gale and Miss Lucca Ashtear."

Marle nearly gasped as Janus stepped into the room. He had instantly taken on a royal air, and his clothing was entirely different.

Janus stepped forward, stopping before the first step up to the throne, and bowed low, "Your Majesty...your Highness..." Crono and Lucca did the same.

The king stared a moment, a stern look on his face as he sized up the suitor. The man before him was, in physical appearance, the same dark male that had been with the group a year before. Before he had stood among the group of adventurers in dark clothing, and secluded himself in the more shadowed parts of the castle.

"Janus Zeal, hm?" he looked to his guards, "If you will excuse us..." The guards bowed, then walked out.

As they closed the doors behind them, the king looked back at the blue haired man before him.

"Prince of the long lost magical kingdom, am I right?"

Janus nodded, "You are correct, your majesty."

"I remember you being here before...not a nice fellow, if I recall...though my daughter assures me something has changed?"

Marle nodded, "He's different, daddy..."

Janus smiled warmly, looking over at the princess, "Thank you M...princess..." he caught himself, wanting to be as formal as possible. He looked back to the king, "I was once known as the dark mage Magus...I'm sure you've read history on me..."

"Yes, of course." The king nodded.

"I am no longer that person. The best way to think of it, is that Magus died, and I, Janus, was able to be reborn as I first was..." he smiled, "I came to this time because I felt it would be the only place I could live peacefully..."

"My daughter has explained much of this to me."

Janus nodded, "Then she must have also explained how I have fallen in love with her...and her with me."

The king nodded, "That she has."

Janus smiled, "Then...I wish to ask you permission to court your daughter...and to have her hand..."

The king quirked a brow, but before he could say anything, Janus went down onto one knee, bowing his head.

"I know it is a little quick...but I will prove to you that I will take care of her..."

The king stared at Janus for a long moment, causing the usually collected mage to feel more then a little anxious.

The king finally stood, stepping down to the same level as Janus. He placed a hand on the mage's shoulder, and beckoned him to rise.

"...I do not know you well, but I know you make my daughter happy." He clasped Janus on the shoulder and stared into his strange red eyes, "...If you will take care of my daughter, keep her happy, and love her unconditionally...then I would be proud to call you son..."

Back before he had changed, Janus would have killed anyone if they had even tapped his shoulder, much less do as the king was. But he wasn't Magus anymore...and the only thing he could do, at this point, was hug the older man. The king smiled, then stepped away, then looked up to his daughter, holding a hand out toward her. Taking his hand, Marle moved from her throne and stepped down the steps carefully. She hugged her father first.

"Thank you, daddy..." he smiled, returning the hug, "You are welcome, my daughter."

She then moved to Janus, hugging him as well. The mage held the princess softly, eyes closed.

"Look! The great Magus is crying!" Lucca squeeled, grinning.

It was true. Running down his right cheek was a single tear, followed by more.

"Are you alright?" Marle asked, looking up at him, concerned.

"Yes...I'm fine." He smiled, "Tears of joy..."

A butler stepped into the grand hall, "Pardon the intrusion, but Dinner is to be served soon, and the chef wants to know if he should set additional plates for the guests?"

The king smiled, then nodded, "Yes." He looked to the younger group, "I am inviting you all to share dinner with us, and I won't take no for an answer." With that, he moved toward the door the butler had just left through, on his way to the dining room.

"Well, he's definitely Marle's family." Janus joked, brining an elbow to the ribs from Marle herself.

"Come on, lets eat!" Lucca grinned, then pulled Crono along.

"Oh no..." Marle sighed.

"What is it?"

"You've never seen Lucca in front of a pile of food, have you?"

Janus shook his head.

"I'll have to tell you about the party back in 65,000,000 B.C. then..."

Crono looked around the ball room, feeling a bit lonely in the empty hall. He had helped the others set up for the reunion only a half hour before hand, and was the first back from the changing rooms to the hall. Lucca was off with the Epoch gathering the others from their various time periods, and Marle was still getting ready, as was Janus.

He heard the doors toward Marle's wing of the castle open, and turned to see her walk into the room. She was wearing a long, pale blue slip-dress, made of satin, a long shimmering scarf draped over her shoulders, and long white gloves upon her hands, going up to her elbows. Her hair was let down, soft and smooth as it draped over her shoulders. She walked over to Crono and smiled.

"My, aren't we lovely?" The male smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir. Though I have to admit, you are looking very handsome yourself."

Crono bowed with a grin. "Thank you." And he did look very nice. His usual fiery mane was combed and pulled back behind his head, and he wore a simple black suit, with a purple vest and tie.

Another door opened and closed, and the two looked over to see the king walk into the room, his royal robes exchanged for a tuxedo.

"I say, Nadia...I'm glad we decided for a formal 'ball' type of reunion...it's been so long since I wore anything aside from my royal robes..."

The princess smiled, "You look great, daddy..." she hugged her father.

Crono bowed to the king, but was stopped, "No need to bow today, Sir Crono. Tonight I am simply Guardia, a friend of the heroes."

Crono nodded, "As you wish, Sir Guardia."

The butler stepped into the hall through the main doors, "May I present Sir Prometheus."

A large, brass form stepped into the hall, his metallic feet clanging on the marble floor.

"Ah, Crono, Marle, it has been too long since we last saw each other."

Marle smiled, walking over to hug the gentle giant, "It's good to see you, Robo."

"My, how lovely you are, Marle. I am ashamed to say that a quick shining of my outer plating was the best I could do to dress up."

"It's fine, Robot." Crono added, patting his friend on the back, "We didn't expect you or Ayla to dress up."

"Me dress up good!" a voice came from behind Robot. Turning to look, Ayla walked in, on two feet, dressed more modestly then usual, wearing a crude wool shirt, leather skirt, and a fur cloak wrapped around her.

"I present, Lady Ayla." The butler stated, though was a little too late anyway.

"Good to see everyone. Marle pretty, Crono handsome."

"It's good to see you too, Ayla." Marle said, "Where's Kino?"

"Kino home, take care of daughter."

"You've had a daughter?"

"Yes! Strong daughter, give strong name. Daughter name Hope,"

They began to get comfortable, moving to sit around the table as the butler returned once more. "Sir Glenn Drake."

In walked the frog-like shape of Glenn, the swordsman who wielded the Masamune. He was dressed in a fine pair of gray slacks, and a black dress tunic, laced with silver accents. Upon his back was a gray cape, and attatched to his ornamental belt sat his sword.

"Mine friends! It hath been far too long." He walked over to the table, bowing low to the group. "It doth mine heart good to see everyone hath done so well."

After a few minutes, Lucca entered, the butler announcing her as well. She wore a long, shimmering, purple-sequined dress, purple-jeweled bracelets upon her wrists. Crono stood and headed over to Lucca, leading her to the table.

"Sorry I'm late, had to change." She smiles, "I would have been even longer, but I used the Epoch to jump back a bit..."

"By my counts, we are one party member off," Robo stated.

"By mine counts, we have everyone of worth here." Frog added, "Magus doth not belong in this group...he helped defeat Lavos, and that is it."

"I didn't know you cared, so..." a voice came from behind him.

In the middle of the hall stood Janus, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere. His clothing was hidden, a great black cloak wrapped around his form.

"Magus, villain!" Glenn stood, reaching for his sword.

"Hold your blade, frog...I am not here to harm anyone...this is a reunion of those that killed Lavos, is it not?"

"Glenn, please..." Lucca said, placing a hand on the frog's shoulder. He relaxed, removing his grip from his sword.

"For the sake of the group, I will not quarrel with thee...but if thine curses or spells are cast in any way toward myself, then I will gut thee like the pig though art..."

"Curses? Oh yes...I do those, don't I?" A hand moved from the cloak, pointing at Glenn. "Perhaps I could cast a spell...I do not thing you could beat me, frog...I have trained since we left each other last..."

Glenn growled, "Forgive me, Marle...but I must kill this fiend..."

The princess stood quickly, "No! No killing!" she looked to Janus, "And no spells!"

"I'm sorry, princess...but it's already been cast." The hand moved back into the cloak.

"What hast thou done..." before he could finish the sentence, Glenn felt his body changing. It wasn't painful, like his first transformation, but it was a little unnerving. His hands, his flipper-like hands, began to morph, the webbing changing, turning into a normal hand. His skin changed from green, to a flesh tone, and he felt his body grow, is clothes seeming to morph as well, fitting his changing body. After a few moments, Glenn looked around, then at himself.

"I'm...human?" he picked up a silver plate and looked at himself. No longer was Glenn a frog! Instead, he had returned to his normal, human form; small, normal nose, small eyes, ears, sandy-blond hair. He looked at Janus, "Why?"

Janus bowed his head. "Magus...no longer exists...I am Janus, and I ask you for forgiveness."

Ayla looked at the blue-haired mage, "Magus different. Darkness gone."

Robo nodded, "Affirmative, physical analysis shows match, behavior and mental analysis shows a shift toward a more pleasant personality."

Glenn blinked a few times, "I...don't understand..."

"It's true, Glenn..." Marle stood, walking over to Janus, "He's not the same person...he's kind...caring..." she turned to look at the now human form of Glenn, "...believe me, Glenn...the only thing left is his magic..." Janus pulled the princess into a hug, careful to keep himself concealed under the cloak.

Glenn stared for a moment, his mind trying to comprehend what was going on. After a few moments he understood. "Thou...art in love, Magus?" Janus nodded. "Then you truly are different...Magus could love nothing but himself...I pray you are changed for good...Janus..." he gave a slight bow, then turned to look at himself in the silver.

Janus smiled, then looked down at his princess, "Now that that's out of the way...my darling, you look absolutely beautiful..."

Marle blushed, "Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"I was waiting till a dance to remove it..." he looked over at Robo, "Would you mind playing something slow for us, my good robot?"

"Affermative." He paused a moment, then a soft, sweet melody began to play from the brass robot's insides. Crono stood, offering a hand to Lucca.

"May I have this dance?"

Lucca smiled, "Why, of course!" she giggled, then stood, taking his hand as he led her to the floor.

Ayla stood and walked over to Glenn, "Ayla alone, no partner for dance. Glenn dance with Ayla?"

Glenn blinked, then looked at Ayla, "Um..." he thought a moment, then smiled, "I would be pleased, miss Ayla." He took her hand and led her to the floor as well."

Janus stepped back from the princess, "And now..." he grabbed the cloak and tossed it behind him, revealing the outfit he had bought. Marle gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the prince of Zeal, who was dressed in a brilliant tuxedo, all white, aside from a vest and tie to match Marle's dress. Upon his hands were a pair of white gloves, with which he then reached back, tying his hair back neatly. "Well?"

"You're..." she couldn't get the words out. It didn't matter, Janus already knew what she was going to say. He pulled her into his arms for a moment. "I'm afraid I've done very little of your dancing...though Lucca tried to teach me..."

Marle smiled, "It's alright...it's not that hard..." She took his hands and moved them to her waist, then moved her own around his neck, clasping her fingers together against the back of his neck. They began to move slowly, Janus smiling down at her. What he had forgotten to mention was that he had taken dance lessons while still in Zeal, and was able to pick up dances quite quickly...

And he was doing well with this one, better then Ayla and Glenn were. Ayla was used to her upbeat, drum-heavy prehistoric music, and Glenn was more used to waltzes, but they were having fun anyway.

The dancing lasted for about an hour, changing pace and style every so often. Before long, the group realized they were hungry, and sat down as the food made it's way to the table. Talk went all over the place, the group sharing stories of their time since the separation and such.

"So Glenn, why didn't you ever tell us you were such a dish?" Lucca asked, receiving a poke from Crono, "Hey, I'm just asking a question, geeze..."

Glenn simply laughed, "Why, I have not seen mine self as a human for a long time, and even then I did not think about mine looks, only on the strength of mine sword arm."

"Speaking of looks, " the king spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask...Janus, my boy...your hair. Is it naturally blue like that?"

The others looked at him, and nodded, having wanted to know the answer to that question for a while, though not daring to ask before.

"I suppose I can let you all in on the secret." He smiled, wiping his mouth with a napkin before continuing, "No, it's not. In fact, I'm thinking of letting my hair return to it's natural color..."

"What's that?" Marle asked.

He smiled "First I will explain. In Zeal, the royal family kept much pride in their hair. It was a status symbol, everyone knew that if you had hair of this color, then you were royalty. It was an old tradition, even when my grand parents were young, yet it was one we cherished. During the final days of Zeal it was easy for one to acquire the berries used. They grew in caves in the earthbound realm, and were quite plentiful. It used to be that some enlightened ones, and even some of the earthbound, would attempt to change their hair and masquerade as royalty, but measures were taken to stop that."

"So the blue is a status symbol?" Marle asked.

"Yes. Without it, my sister Schala would actually be as blonde as our Marle here. She took after my mother, who was also naturally blonde. I, on the other hand, took after my father, who's hair was silver-white."

"Like me!" The king added, laughing.

Janus smiled, "Very much like you, though I do believe I still see some brown in the gray." He paused, "I continued to dye it as I stayed on the earthbound islands...but I've recently decided to return to my natural color..."

Marle smiled, "I think you will look great!"

Crono cleared his throat, "Everyone...we have much to celebrate tonight. Lucca and I will be marrying soon, you are all invited...Janus and Marle may be tying the knot shortly after that...I'd like to propose a toast." They all raised a glass as he spoke, "My friends...I propose I toast to you, all of you...may our friendship always be a beacon of hope, if the darkness decides to rise up once more..."

"Here here!" the group tapped their glasses together, before taking a drink.

The party continued on into the night...a night filled with laughter and merriment...

Whew…long chapter, there. It's been a while since I've really written anything, so pardon me if it isn't quite up to par with my previous chapters. I may add another chapter, I've not decided quite yet...

Well, R&R!


End file.
